1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to structural repair of cracks or delamination surrounding holes in a composite structure and more particularly to an apparatus and method for injection of parent resin into such cracks or delamination employing a system tool device with a perforated sleeve having orifices for resin flow laterally between sealing end flanges.
2. Background
Fabrication of large structures employing composite materials is rapidly replacing metal fabrication in many applications including the structures for aircraft, automotive, marine and space vehicles. Drilling of holes in composites is challenging due to the nature of the materials and damage may be introduced in composite material adjacent the hole during the drilling process including cracking or delamination. Such defects, if not captured during the composite non-destructive inspection process, may serve as potential failure initiation sites or provide the potential for moisture ingression from delamination which is detrimental to the long-term durability, life and damage tolerance capability of the composite structure. Additionally, the defects or delamination damage may reduce structural integrity of the fastener system employed in the hole or the joint created. Current repair techniques require removal of a large amount of composite materials adjacent the hole to eliminate any cracks or delaminations and replacement of the composite structure with a scarfed patch or similar repair technique. Such repairs are costly and time consuming
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and appropriate system tooling device for direct repair of delamination damage to a composite structure adjacent a hole or holes .